In His Eyes
by Jo Huston
Summary: The night before Aeris goes to prayer in the City of the Ancients, she and Tifa take time to reflect on their relationships with one man. Songfic...kinda PLEASE R&R!


In His Eyes  
By Lucy de Pointe du Lac  
  
Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse  
~~~~~~  
Authors Notes: This story takes place right before the end of Disk One.   
It is easier to read this if you know the melody to "In His Eyes". If not I suggest you go to a   
Jekyll & Hyde website that has a midi, mp3, or soundclips of it and listen to it. It's worth it.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Aeris, Tifa and Cloud belong to Squaresoft and Edios or whoever else. The song is from the musical 'Jekyll & Hyde'; lyrics and story by Leslie Bricusse and music by Frank Wildhorn. I do not own the song, nor the musical.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
The meeting was over, Cloud dismissed everyone to their rooms at the Gongada hotel. The night was quickly approaching.  
  
Aeris and Tifa shared a smile and left to their rooms on opposite sides of the hotel. One person was on both of their minds tonight. It was time to think of him alone.   
  
~*~  
Aeris quietly slipped into her room and began to pack her things. She would be leaving that night. She had to fufil her destiny. She closed her pack and looked up through the glass door that lead to the small balcony outside her room. She sighed and dropped the pack on the floor and walked over to the glass door, pulling it open. She stepped outside and watched her last sunset.  
~*~  
Tifa walked to her room and slipped in. She quickly changed into her sleeping clothes and sat in a chair next to the window in her room, watching the light rain fall. She sighed and looked up at the sky, watching it turn from blue to orange to pink to purple and finally black.   
~*~  
Aeris closed her eyes, letting the sprinkeling rain fall on her, not minding if she was getting wet. After a moment though she turned around a went back inside. She slid the door shut and leaned with her back against the cool glass. She put her hands to her face and slowly slid down to the ground. Tears began to fall on her cheeks as she turned her head to rest her forehead on the glass, still watching the sky. "Cloud..." she whispered.  
~*~  
"Cloud..." Tifa whispered.  
~*~  
"I love you..." they both whispered in time.   
  
~*~ Song~*~  
~*~  
Aeris: "I sit and watch the rain and see my tears run down the window pane..."   
~*~  
Tifa: "I sit and watch the sky, and I can hear it breathe a sigh..."   
~*~  
Aeris: "I think of him..."   
~*~  
Tifa: "How we were..."   
~*~  
Aeris: "And when I think of him..."   
~*~  
Tifa: "Then I remember..."   
~*~  
Both: "Remember..."   
~*~  
Aeris: "In his eyes I can see, where my heart longs to be!"   
~*~  
Tifa: "In his eyes I see a gentle glow, and thats where I'll be safe I know!"   
~*~  
Aeris: "Safe in his arms, close to his heart"   
~*~  
Tifa: "But I don't know quite where to start!"   
~*~  
Aeris: "By looking in his eyes will I see beyond tomorrow?"   
~*~  
Tifa: "By looking in his eyes will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?"   
~*~  
Aeris: "Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies?"   
~*~  
Tifa: "But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes!"   
~*~  
Aeris: "I know their every look...His eyes!"   
~*~  
Tifa: "They're like an open book...His eyes!"   
~*~  
Both: "But most of all the look that hypnotized me!"   
~*~  
Aeris: "If I'm wise, I will walk away and gladly!"   
~*~  
Tifa: "But sadly I'm NOT wise! It's hard to talk away the memories that you prize!"   
~*~  
Aeris: "Love is worth forgiving for..."   
~*~  
Tifa: "Now I realize..."   
~*~  
Both: "Everything worth living for is there in his eyes!"  
~*~  
Aeris: "Love is worth forgiving for! Now I realize..."   
~*~  
Tifa: "Now I realize!"   
~*~  
Both: "Everything worth living for is there...In his...eyes!!"   
~*~  
Aeris wiped a tear away, picked up her bag and started on her last journey.   
~*~  
Tifa sighed, climbed in bed and dreamed of Cloud.  
  
~~  
~OWARI~  



End file.
